Moonlight
by rawr879
Summary: [CSS-Tsubasa] In the new world they've stumbled into, Kurogane meets Tomoyo as he reflects on how he feels about his princess back home. ONE-SHOT


**Moonlight**

By Clarinet Koko

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own it. There is a reason this is posted on 'Fanfiction' dot net.

Here's the promised Kurogane/Tomoyo version of 'Mirror Image'! It's way better then the Mirror Image one, trust me. I'm planning on rewriting the other one since it barely has any of Syaoran's thoughts in it... If you haven't read the other ficlet, the Tsubasa gang has stumbled into the CSS world... and you can guess the rest. I tried my best on portraying Kuro-chan. ;

Please enjoy!

* * *

Kurogane was languidly sitting on the park bench, a scowl plastered on his face as he glared at the penguin slide in front of him. The fact that the passer-by's were giving him weird looks did nothing to help his mood. So what if his black ninja clothes were a little different then the others? The fact that woman actually wore jeans disgusted him more.

Grudgingly, he took in his surroundings; a normal looking town with just the right amount of people. It seemed like a scene from one of those fairy tales, almost.

He guessed he should be thankful they'd landed in such a normal town; food was plentiful, and that apple pie Syaoran had bought them earlier was one of the best things he'd ever tasted.

But being thankful of that dratted queen? Never. Indeed, he had met 3 very good friends and one slightly helpful and interesting specimen that he would have never met, if she hadn't sent him off to some random world. But he hadn't _asked_ for it.

And to top it off, she'd cursed him, and had caused him to lose his most treasured sword. So what if he liked killing off people? It wasn't _his_ fault that those fools had decided to sneak into the palace, and mess with the great Kurogane.

So no, he was never going to forgive her. Alright, so he _was_ beginning to enjoy this little quest, looking for those mysterious wings of memories. And he _had_ met a very strong person, enough to match his powers… Seijiro or something, was it?

It was turning dark, the moon now glowing eerily in the blackish blue sky. He couldn't help but smile; it was almost like looking at a picture.

"May I join you?"

A familiar voice. The voice that had cursed him into this unrealistic adventure and quest.

He looked up, and was met with a smiling girl with beautiful amethyst eyes and purple hair that came to her waist.

_Tomoyo._

As he stared at her beautiful figure bathed in the moon light, smiling ever so kindly up at him, he knew that he could never hate her.

"Tomoyo… hime…"

She cocked her head sideways, still smiling. "Do I know you?"

Yes you do. You banished me to another dimension, remember?

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He was confused… too confused. And now here was the person he had been thinking about for so long, standing in front of him, in flesh.

As if sensing his unease, Tomoyo, or whoever it was, said in a kind voice as she sat down next to him, "I hope you won't mind… I just felt like coming here today."

Kurogane blinked, staring at the smiling girl. "I-I…"

"I just wanted to gaze at the moon… I was planning to spend some time with myself. But I don't mind having a friend next to me."

"Alone? At this time?" Kurogane said in disbelief. He would never, ever let his princess out alone at the night! Of course she would need a body guard.

She winked at him, and placed a finger to her lips. "I went through a lot of trouble, trying to ditch my bodyguards… I just wanted some time alone. I could never be alone at my house…"

"I don't mind…" Kurogane mumbled. Why in the world was he accepting her? Of course he minded.

She just smiled sweetly at him, and Kurogane was hit with a huge wave of homesickness.

He didn't mind all this adventuring and fighting… He had learned to enjoy it. But still, the prospect of being able to be near someone from his homeland- even though it wasn't the same person- was very appealing.

So she joined him, sitting next to her as he kept his eyes out for any suspicious people. After all, his original job had been protecting Princess Tomoyo… maybe she wasn't _his_ Tomoyo, but her presence soothed him nonetheless.

"You shouldn't go talking blindly to strangers during the night."

A tingling laugh. "I don't, usually. But you just seemed so… familiar. Or safe. Or like a long lost friend."

He didn't say anything as he stared straight ahead. How could he? Because they _had_ been friends. Although maybe the word 'friend' was a little too optimistic. But he couldn't deny the fact that every once in a while- just a little bit- he'd fantasized of them being something a little more then friends.

But of course, it was just wishful thinking. Because it was impossible. A ninja and a princess do not go together. Especially a ninja who enjoys fighting and killing people and a princess who can cast spells and has a heart of gold.

Besides, he wasn't one of those lovey-dovey people who totally get lost and blind in love. Always, always he would remain his cool. Love would become second.

…Not that it mattered.

"Oh yes, have I introduced myself? I'm Tomoyo Daidouji."

Tomoyo Daidouji.

_Daidouji._ Not a very common name, even in Japan. And not a name he had heard of in his own world… What _was_ Princess Tomoyo's last name, again? He had forgotten. And he realized that he had forgotten so many things during this quest, traveling through worlds.

She was looking expectantly at him. Oh, right. His name.

"…Kurogane."

The Princess Tomoyo clone gave him a soft smile. "Kurogane… That's an interesting name."

"It's a good name." He replied back, slightly miffed at his name being called 'interesting'. He was quite proud of his name. It sounded strong, didn't it?

She giggled. "Yes, it is. It's a very good name. I like it."

Despite it all, Kurogane found himself smiling, relaxing at her company. But his expression turned into a confused expression when she suddenly burst into another fit of giggles. "You should smile more."

"…I _do_ smile. Sometimes."

She reached over and pinched his cheeks. "Then smile _all _the time."

And then she was off, chatting so happily about things. Things about her, things about her friends, things about her life.

He listened quietly, silently enjoying her melodic voice chattering on about two very familiar people… It surprised him how 3 people he knew so well existed in this one world as well.

"Do you believe in magic?"

Kurogane looked at her in surprise. "…Magic?" He stared at the extremely normal looking girl- well, not normal, but in the magical way- trying to take in what she had just asked him.

"Yes, magic… as in flying, spell making, and other fairy tale magic. Do you believe?"

They sat in silence as Tomoyo cautiously peered into his face. "Kurogane?"

"…Why?"

He had meant to say 'yes'. He believed in magic. He _had_ to. Why else would he be stuck in some unknown world? But he found himself asking instead.

"I have a friend." Tomoyo began, a faraway expression on her face. "You probably won't believe me, but she's a card captor. She had to collect magical cards, fighting everyday just to catch those cards creating mischief all around the town."

The story unraveled as she told of the great adventures of her friend. It was so far-fetched, that if anyone else had heard Tomoyo talking so seriously of her friend and all the magic, they would have taken her to a mental hospital before he could say 'magic'.

But he believed.

"…I don't know why I'm telling you this. You must think I'm nuts." Tomoyo said, laughing lightly as she finished her story. But there was a hint of sadness in her eyes as she said this.

"Are you lonely?" Kurogane asked bluntly. Her figure just seemed so… sad, tinged in the moonlight.

"Sometimes." She confessed. "Sakura used to be my everything… She was there for me, and I was there for her. I think she was like my very own child, and I was a mother fussing over her."

"But she has Syaoran now. I don't mind sharing; it's just that some times, I wish… I wish that there was someone with me, too."

His heart broke as he watched her stare longingly into the moon. "Don't you have a boyfriend, too? You're a very beautiful woman."

He immediately regretted his words as he turned beat red, his head processing what he had just said. Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you. But none of them really satisfy me. I must be a very demanding and picky girl, no? No wonder I can't maintain a long term relationship."

"That's not true." Kurogane said, staring up at the moon as well. "It's not a crime to be picky. You can't just force yourself to love someone. And you can't really choose who you love, can you? You can wish hard, and try hard not to love them; but in the end, it doesn't change anything."

She sighed, her smile breaking slightly for the first time. "I guess so. But I'm just so… lonely…"

Tomoyo leaned against him slightly, sighing again and lightly closing her eyes. "Can I stay here like this for tonight?"

He didn't say anything as her breath slowly became even.

The moon shined over the two figures all night long.

…_I wish I didn't love you._

* * *

Very short and simple, I know, but I did try. Review if you like please.;) I don't mind constructive criticism. Thank you! 


End file.
